The secret he doesn't show
by Wapita
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks,the new member of the Order of the Phoenix,desiring to learn more about Sirius,spends much times at Grimmauld place.Here she knows Remus Lupin the best friend of her cousin and she realize that Lupin is hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

"Who is he?" asked Tonks as she sat near Charlie.

The red-haired boy looked at the people around the old wooden table and then glanced at her again "Who is who?"

"The man sitting on the right of my cousin." she answered, glancing at the opposite of the room, "I have the impression that I have met him before now, but I can't remember where."

"Remus Lupin?" asked Charlie absently pouring a glass of water. She nodded and the boy continued "I don't' know much about him. This is the second time I've seen him. I know only he was one of Sirius school friend. "

Before Charlie could say more, Dumbledore entered in the room and sat at the head table been ending any debate.

"Nymphadora" called Alastor Moody.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she threatened looking at him while her hair became red and then purple again.

"You have to control you character, Tonks, if you want to help the Order. " Mad-eye Moody urged her "What would you do if you were in a fight?"

"I doubt anybody would call me by name during a clash " replied ironically the girl.

"I'm really happy to see you here, Miss Tonks" Dumbledore interjected politically "Alastor told me you were one of his brightest student."

"Yeah" grumbled Mad-Eye " brilliant but with a big temper."

Tonks looked at her old mentor with gratitude and irritation at the same time.

"I think that having a strong character is a good thing, especially at this time." said Dumbledore smiling and looking at her over the half-moon glasses "We are few to counter the threat hanging and, with the Ministry against us, every help is a great conquest. "added seriously "Another member of the Order who work inside the Ministry is more then I could hope. "

"So you are an Auror." said Sirius, approaching her after the reunion was finished.

"Yeah" told Tonks. She felt a little uneasy looking at her cousin, the same man to who the entire Auror's department, and herself, were chasing.

Sirius brought back his head laughing loudly.

The girl's hair darkened. "I said something that makes you laugh?"

"No, no" assured her the man "I'm just thinking what could have said my dear parents about that." he smiled at her and sat down on the table "A half-blood witch, who works like Auror and betrays the same Ministry hiding a dangerous murderess. " put his feet on a chair and rested his elbows on his knees " Oh, if only they could be here in this moment!" exclaimed glancing at her , a touch of madness in his eyes, " The son traitor of their own blood sitting in their kitchen with the living proof of the contamination of the noble Balck's blood" laughed again " this would make them mad!"

While Tonks was looking at her cousin wondering if he was a little crazy the man, who Charlie had called Lupin, reached them "I'm sorry for Sirius" said Remus "I hope he isn't giving you too much discomfort."

"We are just talking" replied Sirius rising, suddenly serious.

"You were speaking. She was looking at you thinking you are really a madman" Lupin contradicted him "This is the best way to change her mind about your innocence "

"If she thought I was crazy or guilty, she would never have come here" said Sirius putting is hands in his pocket "Tonks, what do you think about me?" asked seriously then, staring into her eyes.

She held his gaze for a long instant. "You are innocent, I have no doubt about this. "admitted with conviction.

"I like you!" exclaimed Sirius putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe" she jokingly added, a bit surprised by his gesture, "you're a little crazy."

"Maybe" agreed Sirius.

When Tonks returned home, her parents were already eating dinner.

"You are late!" reproached Ted Tonks, who sat at the kitchen table.

"I know. " said Tonks, throwing her cloak on the back of a chair "I'm sorry."

"I was very worried about you." continued her father, glancing at her, "I have just read about another 'mysterious' accident."

"You don't have to be anxious about me." replied her sitting down at his left "I know what I'm doing. I'm an Auror. Do you remember this?"

"And this should make me calm down?"

"You should have thought about this before you indulge in her choosing to undertake this career." answered his wife taking another plate.

"Mom," called Tonks looking at her while the woman was filling her plate "what do you can say about Sirius Black?"

The spoon fell down from Andromeda's hand.

"Why you are so interested about him?" asked Ted. He put down the cutlery and looked fixedly at her astonished at her unusual request.

"I'm just curious" she answered tasting the roast "I wish to know more about this man. I see his pictures every day. "

"He is just an assassin, a traitor, a Death-Eater" Andromeda told, disgusted, sitting at the opposite side of the table "He's just like any other of his family."

That night Tonks doesn't slept her mind, she relieved the moment when she decided to join the Order, the moment when she decided to betray the Ministry to believe in the innocence of a man who didn't even know. Tonks saw again the strange expression of her mom when she asked about Sirius, she looked like never loved to talk about her family and Tonks could understand her considering that all of her living relatives were in prison except one of her sisters but she had never shown so disappointed.

The next morning Tonks returned to the 12 of Grimmauld Place.

The house was dark and inhospitable as in the previous afternoon, despite the light of the morning sun. The sound of her footsteps echoed in the gloomy silence.

"Tonks" exclaimed surprised Sirius, appearing on the stairs leading to the kitchen "What are you doing here?"

" I don't have to work today and I wish to know you better" answered Tonks .Seeing her cousin in a dressing gown, she thought she should be informed him in advance of her visit "I'm sorry. I hope not to disturb you"

"Do you bother me? "said the man " I'm really happy to see somebody" guided her in the sitting room

"Welcome in the better room of my prison." Sirius said sarcastically "Molly and her sons are helping me to clean the house but, for now, we had finished only the kitchen and this room. "

Tonks looked around curiously. An empty big library occupied almost all the right wall of the room, in front of this there is a massive oval table and in the middle of the room a sofa and two uncomfortable-looking armchairs. "The Weasley are living here?" she asked.

"No" answered the man leaning on the marble mantelpiece "Who can desire to live in this old dark house? "

"This place is not so bad as you say" told Lupin put down a big bag near the library "Hi, Tonks" then he went out of the room again.

"I hated this house when I was I child and I hat this place now." added Sirius as if his friend has not spoken "The only tolerable moments that I spent here, were in the company of your mother."

"Really?" asked astonished Tonks sitting on the windowsill.

"Your mother is my favourite cousin and the only relative who whiling admit to having." confirmed Sirius, sitting near her "Andromeda is the only sane person in the family"

"Except you" corrected him, Lupin putting down another bag.

"Of course" agreed Sirius, looked curiously at the two bags "What are you doing?"

"I'm ordering my stuff." answered Lupin "You don't mind if I use your library ,yes?"

"It's all your." said Sirius "Remus has accepted to live with me. This house is too big and silent for a single person" explained at his cousin "I can't go out but I hope Moony should make me feel not so alone."

"Moony?" asked confused Tonks "What a strange nickname."

The eyes of Sirius met the eyes of Lupin for a long minute.

"It's just a joke, from the school time." said Remus placing his old books.

Tonks thought he was upset with Sirius for had been called in that way but she doesn't ask why. The more she looked at him more she had the feeling of having seen him before "Do you work at the Ministry?"

"Me?" asked stupefied and a bit amused Lupin, turning to her "No."

"We've met before now?"

"No" assured her the man.

"You're making a mistake." Sirius rectified his friend "You've met before yesterday."

Surprise Tonks looked at him and at the other man again.

"Do you forgot?" asked Sirius.

"I remember." told Lupin leaning on the window's frame "But she was only a baby, she can't remember me."


	2. Chapter 2

A Great confusion was reigning inside The Ministry of Magic in those days.

Dozens of wizards and witches crowded the Atrium claiming to having more explanations about what was happening making it difficult to cross the same Hall.

The situation, however, didn't seems to affect the various Department, where all continued to work as if nothing was happening and nobody asked for explanations about the latest decisions of the Minister.

"I almost risked failing to achieve the lift." snorted Savage entering in the office and putting a cup of coffee on Tonks' desk.

"Thanks" said the girl putting of the reportage, which was reading, "You have something on your cloak." informed pointing the fellow's arm.

"Some of those, who tried to stop me, were to have soot on their hands." responded the man brushing his cloak. "I'd love to know what they hope to heard from us." continued sitting on his table "They can read all we know in the Prophet."

"Perhaps they want just know the truth about what was happening between the Ministry and Dumbledore." ventured sweeten her coffee.

"And" asked Savage leaning toward her "what are you thinking is the truth?"

Luckily a note plan on Savage's head distracting him.

Taking advantage of the moment Tonks, put her documents in the archive, walked down the hallway as far as the golden gates.

"Hi Tonks!" greeted Charlie when the elevator arrived and the gate opened.

"Hi, boys!" Tonks said, a bit surprised, meeting Charlie and Bill on the lift "What are you doing here?"

"We bought some documents to dad. "answered Bill "he had forgotten at home." the gates closed again and the lift started.

"He has too many things to thinks about lately." added Charlie taking her big heavy bag, which looked closed with difficult.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed opening and closing the hand in which she had carried the bag.

"Do you have a lot of work?" asked curiously Bill.

"Not more than usual." answered Tonks "I've also saw yours brother three days ago. He his working for the Minister, isn't he?"

The two boys looked each other in a strange way than Bill said "Yes. Percy is working for Caramel"

"Yours parents they must be very proud of him" presumed Tonks "but you don't look very happy about this." she continued looking their grimace.

"Yeah!" admitted Bill, a little embarrassed, passing a hand trough his long hair" Is not a simple question" the lift stopped and he looked around a bit nervous.

Walking across the Hall Tonks was wondering what could be the reason for their disappointment. Her friends they had never been jealous.

"Would you like to take a coffee with us?" proposed Charlie

"A coffee?" she took a long instant before answered, distracted by the people gathered around the Fountain of Magical Brethren supervised by security officers.

"I know a nice coffee. We can talk better here, if you want" started again the boy

"I'm happy to see you but I would be more pleased to see you without your clothes." said Sirius when his cousin comes in the room "Oh! Don't' look me at this way Remus!" exclaimed, noticing the glares that his friend reserved to him, "I mean without the uniform, not naked! I could never imagine seeing her nude that would be abominable! " turned to her almost remembering, only on that moment, of her presence "Do not misunderstand, Tonks, I like women and you are certainly a beautiful girl." turned again to Lupin "Is a beautiful girl, isn't she?" tried in vain the help of his friend "You are Andromeda's daughter, I've seen you when you was just a newborn, the mere thought of imagine you naked upset me like…" continued speaking very fast.

"Shout up!" breached him Lupin feeling in trouble for him "Shout up, please. We understand what you mean."

"The Auror's uniform remind me bad things" murmured Sirius putting his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sorry I'm coming from work " apologized Tonks, her checks as red as her hair.

A deep silence fell in the room. No one was looking the other in the room.

"My family tree, or better," said Sirius, after few minutes, looking at her who is observing the old big tapestry on the wall "ours family tree"

"This isn't my family tree." corrected him Tonks resentful, while absently touched lightly the burned hole besides her aunts' name.

"There was your mother's name." explained the man "Between Bellatrix" murmured disgusted "the family's pride, and Narcissa. " lighted the fire in the fireplace although there wasn't need "She was not so bad, she was not so crazy as most of ours family, but she get married with Lucius Malfoy."

The silence fell again in the room, a heavy atmosphere.

"I'm going to make a tea." said Sirius, after some moments, looking away from the names embroidered in elaborates silver letters.

"Good idea" agreed Lupin although it was almost dinnertime.

Left alone in the room with Tonks, the men rose from the armchair and moved the curtains.

"So" broke the silence Tonks "you're my cousin's best friend "

"Yes" affirmed Lupin looking out of the window "although sometimes he makes me regret this" whispered to himself.

"Can you talk me about him?" asked Tonks walking up to him.

"Do you want I talk to you about Sirius?" replied the man with irony, turning at her.

"Yeah" answered Tonks "If that don't make you noise"

"No" Lupin assured her "But you can ask directly to him. I've never knew a person who likes to talk about himself more than Sirius."

"I have not doubt about this "answered noticing, for the first time, the pale scares on his face, "but I like to have an objective point of view. "

"How I can start…"said thoughtfully Lupin moving in the middle of the room without have apparently noticed her glance.

"You can begin telling that I'm very pleasant " suggested Sirius carrying a tray.

"Or maybe I can tell her about your conceit " replied sarcastically the other.

"I was never presumptuous " protested putting the tray on the table "all schoolmates loved me."

"Sure" ridiculed Lupin "Severus still loves you like in those days."

"Snape?" asked Tonks interested "He was your schoolmate?"

"Yes" answered Sirius pouring the tea into three cups "and he is also a member of the Order but, he wasn't my friend" made it clear.

"He has not forgotten the past. " added Lupin " Do you want some milk in your tea?" asked her taking the small jug and after she nodded he poured some milk in her cup" Sirius and James liked to annoy him."

"You were not much better than us." replied Sirius sitting in an armchair "You never did anything to stop us."

"I admit that I didn't feel much sympathy for Severus. "said Lupin, handing her the cup.

"Snape was one of my teachers. " spoke Tonks unable to refrain to watching again at Lupin scars, wondering as if it had inflicted "He wasn't the most beloved teacher of the school."

"Is not so hard to believe. " said Sirius blowing on his cup "He spent all his spare time with his hooked noise bent over his books ."

"The fact he is disliked by our, don't mean that he isn't a good teacher." Lupin remembered to him.

"Yeah" agreed Tonks sitting on the settee "Snape is an excellent teacher." took a long sip of her tea "And you Lupin, what do you do?" asked curiously "Do you work with dangerous creatures like Charlie?"

Sirius looked stupefied at her and put his cup on the table "What makes you thing that?"

"His scares" answered Tonks but, she immediately regretted seeing Lupin's frown.

The man, who until a moment before was joking quietly, hearing that question became pale. His hand trembled putting the cup, which rattled against the saucer. "Sorry" said Lupin rising from his chair, almost jumping as he had been hit by a shock, "I have to go."

Tonks looked Lupin leave quickly the room "I said something that offended him?" asked ashamed.

"No" Sirius assured her then took another sip of his tea "Remus his just a little susceptible about his scares."

"Why?" asked again the girl

From the entrance, she could hear the voice of the reporter read the latest news of the day. The kitchen light was on and she could hear the sound of dishes in the sink.

If she remembers correctly, her mother kept all family photos album in the library lounge. Without wasting time, she went to the library and opened the heavy doors of the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" asked her father turning on the light attracted by the noise in the room.

"Nothing" answered Tonks rising on tiptoe to take the album that interested. Checked the date on the cover then threw it on the sofa cushions.

Ted sat on the sofa and took the album "Do you miss the past? "

Tonks sat on the carpet in front of him "A bit" watches him browse the front pages gently "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me whatever you want, you know." answered the man surprised by the uncertainly that was apparent in her voice "What's the problem?"

"It's just a curiosity" answered the girl "I'd like to know what do you think about the politics of the Ministry"

Ted stiffened a little took off his glasses putting on the light in search of spots "Do you ask this as Auror o as my daughter?"

"There isn't a difference between the two things. "assured him "Whatever will be the answer that will remain between us."

"I think that we can all make mistakes especially if we are afraid" wore his glasses again " and I wonder if Caramel don't began to fear losing his place considered how ended the three wizards tournament."

"Dora, dear" called Ted looking into her eyes "Why you made me this question? In the last days you look a bit strange, absent. There is something that bothering you?"

"No" answered the girl standing up "I have already made my decision "

"What kind of decision?" answered holding her by the hand

"I can't tell you that. "

"Dora!" drew alarmed.

"Please, dad is for your safety and mom's too" said the girl taking the album from the pillow "I know what I'm doing, trust me!"

Lit the light of her room and lay on her bed. At the pale lamplight, the old pictures seemed more faded then they were.

Turned quickly the album's pages looking distractedly her baby's pictures until find the page she tried.

Empty. The page was empty. Tonks had always wondered why that page was empty. It was very strange considering that her mother was a very meticulous woman.

Touched the white page with her fingers thoughtfully then turned the page and doing this she noticed that the page was heavier then the next.

Looked excited at the blank page and took her wand from the pocket of her uniform. How she didn't think about that? Wondered sitting in the middle of the bed and putting the album on her legs.

Immediately she pointed her wand on the empty page and four pictures appeared out of nowhere.

Took the first.

Recognized her parents, younger than now, held her while she was trying to take her first steps to some geese. The photo had been take in a park and sat near the small lake where the geese were swimming recognized Sirius, Lupin with his pale scars and two other people she didn't know.

Closed the album and put it off.

Her mother didn't want to talk about her cousin but she had carefully kept that picture. Why she had hidden that photo?


	3. Chapter 3

Andromeda knocked on the door and, receiving no response, opened it.

The room was dark and silent. The woman walked almost groping and, risk of tripping on something, reached the window and moved the curtains letting in the sunlight.

"Dora." called, gathering the pants on which she risked tripping, "Dora." called again approaching the sheets in which the girl had huddled.

Tonks murmured something unintelligible and turned the other side.

"Nymphadora!" called and pulled the sheets, losing her patience, "get up or you'll be late."

Late!

Thought Tonks, emerging out of a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic. She had never been late throughout her life. Walked quickly across the long atrium, almost running, her long cloak flapped around her ankles as she marched.

Someone in the hallway called "Morning, Tonks!" but the girl walked absently past him without noticing, wondering what she ever done to be called in private in the office of Scrimgeour.

After a couple of minutes she turn right, passing over her office, and stopped in front of a large dark wooden door.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the wood door.

"Come on" said the man inside the room.

Tonks opened the heavy door and entered the room. She had never been in the Head of Auror office and seemed to her that the room was not much larger than her office.

"You're late Miss Tonks." said, reproachfully, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"I'm sorry" she murmured embarrassed, sat at the large mahogany desk at the opposite side of Scrimgeour and, only at that time, she realized that she was not the only one to have been called.

"As I was saying " resumed the conversation Kingsley, as had not been interrupted, "we found no trace of Sirius Black. "

Tonks glanced at the men sat at her left. Kingsley Shacklebolt was assigned to lead the task force searching for Sirius Black by the Ministry, but he was also a member of the Order.

"Then you should search better!" replied Scrimgeour, almost roaring, slammed his fist on the desk, "A man can not vanish from the face of the earth. " continued, with newfound calm, "People talk, the Ministry himself begins to have doubts about our efficiency. "said, offended by the insinuation that touched him so closely, "You must discover the murderer's hiding-place" warned the man "or I assign this task to someone who can bring results."

"We do our best." Kingsley defended himself and his fellows, keeping his composure, without showing the slightest emotion that would betray his thoughts, " But there's dozens of letters every day, often started by people who just want to draw attention, making us lose much time for anything and we are not many."

"I understand." answered compliant Scrimgeour nodding, his mane of tawny hair streaks of grey made him look rather like an old lion, "But I can not assign all Auror searching for Black "said rising and began to walk around the room with a slight limp. He stopped, after a couple of seconds, before the girl's chair "Tonks" called looking her with his yellowish eyes "from now you will work with Shacklebolt."

"Me?" asked confused the girl who, until then, had witnessed the conversation with detachment, feeling out of place during the conversation.

"She?" asked surprised Kingsley, shifting gaze from Scrimgeour to Tonks.

"Yes" answered the Head of Auror sitting again at his desk.

"But" protested Kingsley rising and approaching the man "she is just at her first year."

"You look very tired." said Charlie.

"I'm destroyed "Tonks yawned loudly, without bothering to cover her mouth, "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, nothing." answered the boy putting the bag in the fireplace then stirred the fire "Old relics that your cousin wanted to get rid."

Looked perplexed the flames consume the items in the bag "So you move here?"

"Yeah" said Charlie "but it is a momentary situation, just for a few months." he sat down on an armchair "At least my mother didn't cry every time that she sees empty the room of Percy." added embittered about his brother behaviour.

Sirius entered the room carrying a dusty bottle "We must celebrate!" exclaimed cheerfully.

" What?" asked, simultaneously, the two guys.

"Your promotion." answered Sirius, filling the glasses of thick liquor.

"I don't think this is a promotion." Tonks corrected him accepting the glass.

"You were responsible for chasing one of the most dangerous living murderers." reminded her Sirius, proudly for having achieved that fame, "It's not a task that is assigned to all." sat on the other armchair.

"You should not be so happy knowing that half of the Auror department must seek for you." said confused Charlie seeing the big grin of pleasure of the man sitting in front of him.

"Why not?" replied Sirius drinking his liquor "I could not be safer than now. Kingsley and Tonks will never bring the Auror to me."

"Of course!" confirmed Tonks, dropping into the settee "But I wonder why Scrimgeour chose me and not someone with more experience."

"However this is better for us." affirmed Charlie "Kingsley will be happy to receive help to keep the search away from here."

"I'm not so sure about this." Tonks contradicted the friend "He seemed irritated."

"He certainly couldn't jump for joy." replied Sirius "He must play his part."

"Yeah, I know." she agreed stirring thoughtful the liquor in her glass.

"Or maybe he was worried" begin to speak Lupin approaching their "because he know what you will have to face."

"What do you mean?" they asked at the same time.

"This is your first task of some importance, right?" said Lupin sitting beside her.

"Yes" confirmed a little reluctant, wondering where he would come with this speech.

"And you have always…" began, but he stopped after a few words. Closed his eyes and shook his hand on the armrest.

"Lupin!" exclaimed alarmed Charlie, looking round for Sirius, who sat quietly sipping his drink as if it were completely normal.

"I'm ok!" assured the man, leaning against the back of the sofa with a sigh.

"Are you sure you feel good?"asked Tonks seeing the grimace of pain on his face "Maybe you should lie down for…"

"I'm fine." brake off rudely. Opened his eyes and stared into her eyes "There are two possible reasons why Scrimgeour chose you. The first:" said, seriously, raising the index finger of left hand "You are the cousin of Sirius, Scrimgeour know this, and he might think that Sirius could be helped by his family. From this moment, you have to report to him and he will monitor you and your family. The second:" continued also raising the middle finger ignoring attempts to interrupt his speech "You just finished your training. Scrimgeour can make you work for years in the archive giving you the most tedious task and worse turns or do you make a very successful career quickly…"

"Are you suggesting that I could sell Sirius just for a brilliant career?" Tonks asked incredulous, felling deeply offended.

"Dumbledore has arrived." told Mrs Weasley, appearing briefly in the doorway.

"Are you crazy?" whispered Sirius extending a hand to Remus "or, perhaps, you need a sedative?" looked at Tonks coming out of the room, furiously, followed by Charlie, "I don't want my cousin stop coming to see me because of you. Why did you say those words?"

He stared at him for a long time then his expression changed losing all trace of severity "I'm sorry, so sorry." answered Lupin. penitently, as he realized the words spoken "Tonight is full moon; you know the effect that makes me. I didn't think, really, what I said. "

"Control yourself!" ordered the friend severely but understanding the problem.

" I can't understand." exclaimed Tonks sitting, her dark eyebrows frowning, " How he can accuse me of similar behavior?" asked in a low voice leaning toward Charlie "He doesn't know me" said feeling wounded her pride.

"I didn't want to offend you." answered Lupin sitting beside her "I'm sorry if you misinterpreted my words."

"I misunderstood?" said ironically, folding her arms to her chest, "I'm young but not stupid."

"I never thought you're stupid." replied Lupin.

"No." she agreed " You think only that I am a betrayer." she looked him up and down for a moment "Perhaps I've already made a pact with Scrimgeour and I'm watching you, waiting for the right moment. "

"Now you are behaving like a fool." said the man seeing the growing anger on the girl's face "I just wanted to warn you."

"I do not need advice" replied her proudly "especially from people who I do not know."

"Let me sit in your place, please?" asked Sirius to Charlie then speaking to Remus and Tonks "This is the problem. It's necessary that you know each other better."

"Why should I want to know him?" asked Tonks turned towards her cousin.

"Because you work together" answered Sirius "and you have to trust each other."

Tonks remained for a long moment in silence, watching the members of the order to sit around the table. The first impression that she had, met for the first time her cousin, had been to be in front of a man rated pulse and sometimes a little crazy, perhaps because of prison. She had never imagined him as a mediator or a peacemaker, that role she had instinctively attributed to Lupin. This strange behaviour intrigued her enough to make her accept the proposal.

The week passed so quickly that she almost didn't notice. Her work had not changed much. She spent almost all day reading letters in which someone claimed to have seen Sirius entered stealthily in old abandoned remittances, or he was terrorizing the neighbourhood kids stealing their candies.

A couple of times she had questioned some wizards, taking note of their reports, despite she knowing that they could not have seen Sirius.

Twice she went to Grimmauld Place, but, both times, she found only Molly who told her that Sirius could not see her although she had seen him climb the stairs.

Twice Scrimgeour called her in his office.

One evening she came home and found her mother busy folding laundry.

She took an apple and rested on the kitchen counter. "I got a promotion." said biting the fruit.

Andromeda put aside the shirt she was folding and, proudly, watched her daughter, but before she says something, the girl spoke again.

"I was assigned to the task force searching for Sirius Black by Scrimgeour."

"Congratulations!" said Andromeda returning to take care of laundry.

Tonks sat in front of her and took the old photo she found "What do you think about Sirius Black?"

The woman remained silent.

"Mom." called Tonks moving the laundry, which waiting to be folded, "What do you think about your cousin?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Dora." she answered, nervously.

"Do you think he's guilty?" the girl insisted on that point.

"The Wizengamot has deemed him guilty"

"And you?"

"Why do you ask this?" exclaimed with shining eyes

"My office is full of his photo." answered feeling a little guilty for the interrogation" I spent almost all day reading letters in which someone claimed to have seen Sirius Black the murde…"

" He isn't a murderer" break off Andromeda " he isn't a Death Eater"she sat looked over the shoulder of a daughter and then said with conviction " Sirius hated the lot of our family: his parents, with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal... his brother, soft enough to believe them, my idiot sister Bellatrix"

"So you think he was innocent?"

Her mother nodded

" If he asked your help…"

"You're questioning me?" asked Andromeda shocked. "Well," said glancing into her eyes "I don't know where Sirius hiding-place is, but, even if I knew this, I would not tell you."

Tonks look down then showed her the picture "I found this photo."

Andromeda took the photo and looked at this for a long time "He would never have killed his best friend" spoke again.

"James Potter?"

"Yes" answered her mother "Sirius would never handed him to Death Eater"

"And what about the other two boys?"

"Peter Pettigrew" answered Andromeda, indicating one of the boys, "was an insignificant boy. Followed Gryffindors who he idolised for their popularity and talent. I do not know why Sirius was his friend, but I can not believe he killed him in that way."

"The other is Remus Lupin?"

"Yes" answered Andromeda "a shy boy, but talented." She wiped her eyes and looked at Tonks "Do you think Lupin could help Sirius to hide?"

"Why not?" said the girl, taking the picture, "He was one of his best friends."

"Yes, but" answered Andromeda thoughtful" now that I think about, I remember that they fought."

"Really?" asked Tonks interested and surprised.

"I don't know what would have happened if someone had not intervened." said her mother, folding a pair of socks," This happened just before the Potters were killed."

The girl stands up and kissed the cheek of her mother.

Tonks appeared out of nowhere in the flickering light of an old street lamp. Crossed the deserted street and climbed the three steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Entered in the living room and, threw the cloak on the table, approached the two men playing chess in the light of the fireplace "I need some answers."

"Hi, Nymphadora." said Lupin moving his bishop.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus. It's Tonks." Warned him.

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only?" replied the man, who seemed to have regained his sarcasm and forgotten their last debate.

"So would you, if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora."

"I like your name " said again the man, amused by the speed with which her hair changed colour becoming darker, "it's original."

"Moony, please." prayed Sirius, taking Lupin's tower, "Sit down Tonks and make your questions."

The girl took a chair and, approached this at the chessboard, sat down. "When Sirius was arrested why you don't speak in his defence? " asked turning towards Lupin

The man glanced at Sirius, then looked at her "I thought he was guilty " admitted leaving the game. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry" assured him Sirius "is the past."

"Why?" asked again Tonks "You knew him well, you know what he thought about the Death Eaters."

"I thought that he was their Secret-Keeper." answered Lupin looking down unable to look either "Sirius, who was named Harry's godfather…"

"I never betrayed Lily and James. I would have died before I betrayed them."interject Sirius.

"Why don't you think that Peter could be the Secret-Keeper? "asked the girl "he was a friend of James too."

" Peter." called Lupin with a grimace" He is a so ordinary boy. I never imagined he had the courage to sell Lily and James to Voldemort."

Tonks saw the contempt in the eyes of two men. "My mother told me you fought." "Andromeda told you about us?" asked surprised and stirred Sirius.

"What did you say to her?" asked alarmed Lupin.

"Nothing she can not know" assured him, then continued, "Can I know why you fought?"

"For personal reasons" answered Sirius meeting the gaze of his friend.

"Ok"nodded the girl "but why after the Potters were killed you didn't seek Remus?"

"I don't remembered" Sirius had difficulty in answering her question "this happened 14 years ago."

"He was one of your best friend." she insisted.

"Sirius believed I was a traitor" take the word Lupin.

"Why? He knew who was the Secret-Keeper" replied Tonks "He knew who had betrayed James and Lily."

" Tonks" said Sirius, stood up and make up the fire, "if I didn't know that I can trust you, I would say that this is an interrogation."

"I'm sorry" answered the girl "I want just know as much as possible about you."and then she turned towards Lupin " For example, I don't know anything about you."

"My life is rather boring." answered Lupin, leaning his elbows on the chessboard and the head on his hands, "I haven't a job…"

"But you could have a good job." interjected Sirius "He was one of the most beloved teachers at Hogwarts. "

"Really?" asked interested and surprised Tonks "What you taught?"

"Defence against the dark arts." answered Lupin.

"Why did you stop teaching?" asked again Tonks.

"Personal reasons" said vaguely the man and made her understand that he didn't want to face the issue. He rose and reached the window and she felt that those few steps would cost him a great effort.

Tonks wondered if he had not been ill during the past week. Was clear that Lupin didn't want to talk about himself.

If he had worked at Hogwarts, she could find information about him to Ministry.

"I found this old photo." she said, taking the pictures from her pocket, "I thought you might like it."

The two men approached curious to observe the photo and looking at the picture Tonks noticed a detail that had escaped her.

When the photo was taken Lupin had some scars on his face, but now the scars were more and some seemed new.

When Tonks met his piercing glance, she had the uncomfortable feeling that Lupin was

trying to read her minds.

She didn't know how but she would have discovered the secret of Lupin. Not for curiosity.

If she should trust him, she said to herself, she had to know him well.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Stains of dishonour, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth…" **

The portrait hangs in the hallway start screaming when Tonks tripped up a troll's leg umbrella stand.

"You're all right?" asked Lupin, while Sirius was struggling to close the heavy curtains that usually hid the portrait.

"Yes" answered Tonks, accepted his help to get up.

"Well" smiled the man, then left her hand and came before her into the kitchen.

The kitchen, a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the centre, was below the ground floor and accessed through a narrow staircase at the end of the entry hallway. The room was empty except for Mad-Eye who sat at the table "I had no doubt that you'd been the cause of all that noise" said the man, removing his magical eye and dropping it into a tall glass goblet.

"It's disgusting!" exclaimed Tonks observing the eye wheeling in the glass.

The ex-Auror pushed with a spoon the eye on the bottom of the glass "I wonder how you did to become Auror." grumbled.

"It's a good question." replied sarcastically the girl sitting "You should ask this to my mentor."

"Constant vigilance!" remembered her, the man rescuing the eye from the glass "Next time you could lose a piece of you."

Sirius followed his cousin inside the room. "Do not you believe to be exaggerating a bit?" asked ironically, observing Moody drying his eye in a clean towel.

"She's an Auror." replied seriously the other, placing the magical eye in his orbit "During a battle nobody will offer her a helping hand to get up."

"You're melodramatic." answered back with insolence Tonks "None dark wizard has emerged from the corner."

"Constant vigilance!" said again Moody, rose and wearied his cloak "See you on Monday evening." added to Lupin limping out of the room.

"You're planning a date with Mad-eye?" joked Sirius. He sat on the kitchen table after Moody had left the room.

Lupin sat thoughtful "Could you lend me some money?"

"Of course!" answered Sirius, observing with disgust the strange yellow substance floating in the glass used by the ex-Auror "And do you need my money for?" curious lifted the lid of the pan placed on the table " No, don't answer. Let me guess." continued dipping a finger into a thick cream. "You need money to pay for romantic dinner." Licked the cream from his finger "I suppose you didn't resist the charm of his artificial leg."

Lupin sighed, then spoke as if confiding a secret until then had jealously guarded "You have got it. I'm falling in love with Alastor."

Sirius choked. Looked at his friend as if seeing him for the first time, he had a shocked expression on his face, then laughed loudly "You would be a nice couple. Your tastes have improved…" caught the newspaper that Remus, laughing, had launched against him.

"I need a good broomstick" explained to him seriously "Moody asked me to take a part in the Advance Guard that will take Harry from 4 Privet Drive to the 12 Grimmauld Place."

"I'll ask Bill for withdraw the money from my safe vault tomorrow."

"Thanks. I shall pay back you when I can." said embarrassed the other.

"Don't worry." replied Sirius "What do you think I need money if I can not get out of here?" remembered him smiling ironically.

"I shall repay you." repeated Lupin.

"As you want." surrendered Sirius dipping again his finger into the thick cream.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you." warned him Lupin.

"Why not?" asked confused the man bringing the finger to his mouth.

" It's a polish cream." explained to him Remus " Molly has prepared it to clean up the living room table ." continued amused, watching him run to the sink and rinse his mouth.

"Why you don't tell me before?" exclaimed making weird faces in trying to take off that ugly feeling from his mouth.

"Because you seemed to enjoy it."

"But therefore, why didn't stop me?" cried rinsing again his mouth before taking a bottle of butter beer "And if it were a poison?"

"You'd learned to ask before touch something." Replied Lupin tranquilly, with a gesture of indifference. "Stop making such a scene, Padfoot, you're still alive" Took two more bottles "Do you stay to dinner with us?" invited Tonks courteously and no receiving answer he turned around. "She's sleeping." noticed astonished.

"She's asleep?" replied in a low voice incredulous Sirius looking at her who had rested her arms on the table and her head over these.

"Scccc!" whispered Lupin motioning with his hand to follow him out of the room.

"But she can't sleep now." replied Sirius catching up him on the stairs "Hestia will be here in less than half an hour."

"Let her sleep." proposed Lupin "I'm free I will replace her."

He looked back at the kitchen. One of her arms had slipped off the table and now hanging helpless but she continued to sleep. "She can sleep in your bed. You'll out all the night." Said and, pity to see her in that position so uncomfortable, he came back in the kitchen and picked her up.

Tonks stirred briefly, murmured something seeking the position more comfortable against the chest of her cousin, but she didn't wake up even when they climbed the stairs or when he made her lie down on Lupin's bed.

"She looks very much like Andromeda, is not it?" murmured Sirius.

Lupin rested at the foot of the bed one of her amphibian and looked at her who, motionless, seemed under the influence of a spell. Her pale, heart-shaped, face was framed by unruly violet hair. "She's very nice." answered absentmindedly then, noticing the way Sirius was watching him, Lupin seemed back to himself " She inherited the beauty common to the Black family."added, as if explain his statement , removing her other shoe.

When Tonks awoke it was just past dawn and the first daylight through the windows.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she was caught by a little afraid to see the silvery-green canopy of the bed.

She got out of bed and looked better at the room as the light increased.

The room was not very large carpeted with the colour of Slytherin; a large wardrobe, a wooden desk, an armchair and two chairs. On one of which her jacket, folded, was placed. Took her jacket and felt that her wand was in the pocket where she had put.

The bedsprings creaked grimly when she sat to wear her shoes. She doesn't remember being there for the night; her memories of the previous evening were confused.

She opened cautiously the door and saw a severed head of an old house-elf made a show of himself from the wall opposite the room. Tonks recognized the dark corridor of 12 Grimmauld Place.

The whole house seemed to sleep and the snoring of the paintings mingled with the snoring coming from the rooms.

The girl came down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible despite the steps creaking, passed near the picture of the mother of Sirius, being careful to avoid the troll's leg umbrella stand, and had just put her hand on the handle of the door when it opened.

"Good morning!" whispered Lupin, surprised to see someone already awake. "I hope you slept well even the mattress is a little lumpy."

"Hi! " It was clear that he had replaced her.

Among all members of the Order Tonks would have preferred to have been another to replace her.

She always felt slightly uncomfortable in the presence of that man, although he was generally polite and a helpful person.

Lupin seemed the only one capable of controlling the fits of Sirius and all members of the Order, the same Dumbledore and Moody also, took very seriously what he said.

However, no one seemed willing to talk about him and she was not able to find information about him even in the Archives of the Ministry.

Perhaps it was precisely this inability to know what secret he was hiding that put her, used to having answers, in troubles when she was in his presence.

"What happened yesterday?" asked, watching him hang his cloak and pointed his wand against, drying it .

He turned his head toward her, looked at her surprised for a moment then he returned to concentrate on his mantle until it was completely dry. "You don't remember?"

Tonks give him a withering glance, but she restrained herself from giving any answer. He thought really she had nothing more important to do than waste her time making him stupid questions?

"You fell into a sound sleep on the kitchen table." said in a low voice Lupin and seeing her ready to make a second question "Do you mind if we continue the conversation near the fireplace?" continued shivering. He didn't seem to want to accuse her of the fact that she had made him lose a night's sleep "It rained all night."

Tonks nodded, despite his way of doing nettled her, and walked to the living room but Lupin continued along the hallway forcing her to follow him in the kitchen.

"Here we can talk without the risk of waking up all the other." explained lighting the fire "Do you want a cup of hot tea?" asked, filling the kettle.

"No." answered Tonks, a little angry, watching him toast a few slices of bread "Why you don't wake me?"

"Cause seems you'd really need to sleep." said the man taking the jam from the shelves. "You were so tired that neither our voices nor the items being moved you haven't woken you."

She had to admit that he was right. The day before she was really tired, she probably would have asked to be replaced, but she would not have ever admitted this, especially after he had looked at her in that way, comprehensive, compliant, that her father had used frequently when she, as a child, had done something wrong. "If you had called me I would have woken." replied proudly "No matter how tired I was, I never missed a day of work."

"Yeah, I know this." said Lupin, sitting at the table "Moody gave us all the information we needed about your life."

"You have spied on me?" exclaimed shocked by the news.

"We did some research." answered Lupin "We needed to know if we could trust you before asking you to join us." the kettle began to whistle "Could you pass me the kettle?"

She took the kettle but, made just two steps, she stumbled in the uneven floor kitchen. The kettle flew a few feet spinning on itself, before he fell with a metal crash on the hard stone floor.

Lupin got up just in time to avoid a hot shower.

"Sorry." Said Tonks embarrassed 'cause that was the second time in less than two days that she fell in front of him. Picked up the kettle from the floor and not daring to lift her eyes filled and put it back on fire.

"Sirius should decide to make us repair the house." said Lupin, wiping the floor and the table, without giving much weight to the accident as if it were something that happened every day "Anyone who might stumble into that hole."

"However" she resumed the discourse vexed "you had to wake up me."

"How was your night?" asked Sirius coming into the kitchen.

"Long, " answered Lupin turning the page of the newspaper " cold, wet and boring. Nothing happened."

"I envy you." sighed, melancholy, Sirius.

"I spent ten hours in the rain, watching a house from which no one came out and nobody came in." Remus pointed out to him "I would have gladly to leave that pleasure to you."

"At least you're able to get out of here." replied the other biting a biscuit.

"I would rather spend the night in my bed." closed the newspaper and put it aside.

"By the way, you think we should wake Tonks?" asked Sirius frying two eggs.

"She's already gone."

"Did you see her?" asked absently, swallowing the bit, "She slept well?"

"Yeah, at least I think. She seems in good shape," answered Lupin re-opening the newspaper "although she would have preferred a cold shower" added in a strange way.

"What do you mean?" asked confused, frowning.

"No" said firmly Molly entering the room and breaking off their speech.

"Why, not?" protested Bill.

"We have enough problems." she answered sharply, putting on the table the heavy shopping bags.

"She would not give you any trouble indeed she would help us." replied her eldest son "We are too few, you know this, Dumbledore himself said that we should accept any help offered to us"

Sirius looked curiously at their "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" answered Molly implying that for her the speech was concluded.

"Fleur would like to become part of the Order" Bill said at the same time.

"Who is Fleur?"

"A girl who works with him at Gringotts." answered Molly.

"She's very talented…" said the boy, fervent.

"She can't speak well even our language." snorted his mother, obviously upset.

"So that is the problem?" Bill asked darkly irritated.

"She might misunderstand something" replied the woman, visibly in distress. "Lupin, please, tell him."

"I think Bill is right." answered Sirius, earning a wink from the boy. "We are few and one more person can help the Order."

"I did not ask your opinion!" exclaimed Molly giving him a black look.

"I think exactly like them two." Lupin disappointed her hopes "If Dumbledore, and the others, agree I don't see why we shouldn't accept her help. That she doesn't know English well is a problem that can easily be overcome."

Molly left the room muttering to herself, nervously disappointed by not having received any support from anyone.

That was certainly the busiest one of the meetings that she had taken part although many members of the Order were absent.

The main topics had been addressed and now, all that had gone to talk about sub-topics, the attention in the room was much diminished.

Tonks was listening absently, without really hear, what they were talking about and, in the meantime, revised the false information which, together with Kingsley, had agreed to report to Scrimgeour, when she saw Snape leaving his seat and approach, stealthily, to Sirius.

"Make sure he doesn't forget to drink it." he whispered, taking an ampoule from the pocket of his coat "I had to use my personal stocks."

"I'm sure you've collected enough slime, in your life, do you not have to miss this." Replied Sirius, a little reluctant to accept the vial, the contents of which shone for a moment at the light of the fireplace before he put it in his pocket.

"If it were not for Dumbledore, I assure you that neither of you would be here now" murmured the other man with a cruel smile on his thin lips "but, for now, I'm happy to know that even someone like Him is more useful than you ."

"He is a complete idiot." exclaimed annoyed Charlie, shaking his head.

Although Tonks was interested in the conversation between Snape and her cousin, she turned instinctively "Who?"

"Bill." answered the boy glancing at his brother "He can't understand that isn't the time to address the argument."

She noticed that Molly had left the room.

"If only Dad were here now." spoke again her friend rising and following his mother out.

Tonks knew that Charlie would tell her all after so she interested again in the strange conversation between her cousin and Snape but, when she turned, Snape was back to his place as if him had never moved.

Sirius, instead, clutched the edge of the table so hard to have the white knuckles. He seemed on the point of wanting to throw away the table.

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Of course!" answered Sirius, continuing to scowl at the man sitting at the opposite end of the table.

Tonks was certain he was lying. She could almost feel his anger boil. She looked at Snape who glance impassive back at her cousin. "What he wanted from you?"

Sirius was silent for a long time, gnashing his teeth, then stood up furiously, bringing down his chair, and left the room slamming the door behind him.

After a few moments, Tonks heard the screams of the painting of Mrs Black.

Tonks had the sensation of having witnessed a silent battle between the two men and, from Snape's smile, was clear who was the winner of the two.

Although those weren't her business, Tonks was very curious to know what they talked and what was in the ampoule. As the meeting ended, she went in search of her cousin, but she didn't find him in the living room and never in his room.

She had just climbed the first flight of stairs leading to the attic when one of the doors opened. The door of the room where she slept a few days before, Lupin's room.

Sirius stood in the doorway for a moment, with his back to the corridor. He spoke with someone, who was inside the room, but she couldn't hear what he said.

"I thought that he wasn't at home" spoke Tonks, reaching behind him a moment after he had locked the door.

Sirius started whit surprise at the sound of her voice "What are you doing here?" asked more loudly than necessary.

"I'm looking for you." answered the girl, staring at the closed door behind him "You looked very agitated and I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

Noting that his cousin's insistent gaze seemed to go beyond the walls, Sirius surrounds her shoulders with his arm, guiding her towards the stairs "I'm fine" assured " it was a small quarrel between old schoolfellows."

"I understand. Things like: dig up the old times" replied the girl.

"Yeah." said Sirius nodding as they descended the stairs.

"I would be sorry to leave you in a bad mood" spoke again the girl, supporting him although she thought he was lying "today that the Weasley do not seem a great company."

"Molly will calm down soon" replied reassuring.

"When Lupin comes back?" asked in a whisper as they passed outside the mother's of Sirius portrait.

Sirius seemed to stiffen "In a few days."

When Tonks left the house, she looked back, at the front of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

All the lights were out except that in the living room. The curtains on the windows of upper floors were closed, she didn't see anyone at the windows but she had the feeling of being watched.

She looked one last time to the third-floor windows before the house disappeared. Sirius said that the room was empty; everyone said that Lupin was on a mission for the Order, but she knew that her cousin had spoken with someone who was inside that room.

-Who was there?-wondered crossing the Atrium of the Ministry- What was in the ampoule that Snape had given to Sirius?- reached the small oval room, in which Scrimgeour and three other Aurors had already taken place, sat in a corner waiting for the other. Wherever she moves her eyes, she saw indication photos of her cousin or maps of possible locations where he was hiding.

Looking at those pictures, thinking at her cousin, she remembered something to which she had previously given little importance.

When Sirius had accompanied her to the door his pocket was empty. He had held her so close to his side, that she would have been impossible not to feel the ampoule through the cloths. He had given it to someone to who Snape couldn't give.

"Tonks, please tell us what you found out."

Scrimgeour's deep voice distracted her from her thoughts. Tonks seemed confused for a moment, she hadn't noticed that the empty seats were occupied and that the six Auror were looking at her perplexed, waiting for her to speak, but she regained her composure quickly.

"As I said this afternoon" began the girl taking from her bag a big folder "I think I have an idea about where Black is hiding. "

"What do you want?"

Sirius's eyes, accustomed to the light, take a moment to distinguish the shapes in the dark room and locate the man sitting on the windowsill. "Now if you want you can come downstairs."

"No!" answered sharply Lupin.

"Are all gone, we were only us and the Weasley"insisted Sirius.

"No." said again the man looking out the window.

"I can't understand you." admitted sitting at the foot of the bed "You spent all day alone, they already know your problem."

"That is the problem."

"So, why do not you say this to Tonks too?" asked confused Sirius "You could make things much easier." Despite the darkness he felt Lupin's eyes on him. Sirius rose with a resigned sigh "I will not say anything to her" said before leaving the room "don't worry."


End file.
